Description: (verbatim from the applicant's abstract) A principal goal of Structural Genomics is to obtain structural models for all proteins. Realization of this objective will require the development of strategies for the optimum selection of which structures are to be studied experimentally, and the development of effective, community wide, information exchange tools. The work proposed addresses these needs in four specific areas: 1) Develop criteria for target selection. A wide range of functional and structural attributes will be calculated for all currently known protein families and individual sequences. These data will provide the basis for informed selection of targets for structure determination. 2) Provide lists of possible targets, based on specific criteria. 3) Investigate the number of new experimental structures that are needed to allow models of a specified quality to be constructed for all remaining protein domains. 4) Establish and maintain a web based information resource (Genome3D). Data on family and sequence attributes as well as ongoing experimental work are to be made available through a fully searchable relational database. Tools will be provided for the selection of targets meeting particular requirements, for the registration of work in progress, and for the input of suggestions and annotation by the end user.